The Hidden Jealousy, Passion and Love
by jojo24
Summary: Vegeta Knows he loves Bulma under cover includes most DBz characters I'm not a good writer but hey I'm trying
1. it Starts

~@~@~Setting: In the gravity room, Vegeta has been training all day and is tired but won't give out~@~@~  
  
"I must continue training to beat kakorot once and for all {panting} MUST TRY HARDER" he said all out of breathe  
  
"Dinner is ready!!!!!!" said Bulma's mom putting the plates on the table  
  
~Bulma ran down stairs because she truly loved her mother cooking~  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" she asked  
  
"I don't know" said Bulma "he's probably training or something"  
  
"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said Bulma's mom very suspiciously  
  
"so what mom" asked Bulma without having any idea what her mother was up to  
  
"go take a peek at him Bulma" said her mom punching her on the arm, "you know you want to"  
  
"Are you out of your MIND MOM!!!!" she yelled rasing her arms "Why did you say that mom" she asked  
  
"Mother knows best" said her mom  
  
~they lafed for a good while~  
  
{in Bulma's head} He IS training oh and his body looks so nice and he looks so sexy when the sweat glassing down his body  
  
{Bulma snap out of the trance}  
  
"I think he might be thirsty so I'll carry him something to drink" she said in a sarcastic voice  
  
{Back at the gravity room}  
  
"This power is too low I must put it to its maximum I wonder when Dr. Briefs is going to raise the maximum power I can do better that this ", Vegeta said with great disappointment  
  
~AS he went and but more pressure to the room~  
  
~@~@BOOOOOOOOOOOM~@~@~  
  
A big explosion happens popping the gravity room and blasting the light out of Vegeta, He was unconscious and Bulma was knock down, when she got up she dropped the plate and drink and ran to see if he was hurt.  
  
(He was hurt. He had very severe injuries)  
  
Setting: Second day since the Accidentin Bulma's mom head  
  
"WOMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" shouted and hollered Vegeta  
  
"what I don't want to go to school" she said thinking she was dreaming then she finally comes to the real world, "YES I'm coming"  
  
{Bulma went to Vegeta}  
  
"Come take all these stupid plants from here," he demands pointing at them ~they were Beautiful~.  
  
"I am tired I can't right now ok" she said yawning in sleepiness  
  
"Well I can't sleep and a sayian prince needs to EAT, SLEEP and TRAIN woman and I won't get sleep if I sleep here with these stupid flowers" he complained  
  
"Well, there only one thing I can do" she said in recommendation "go sleep in my room"  
  
"But your room smells like you that awful sent" he cried out loud  
  
"Well sleep on the couch wise guy" she said really low because she was extremely tired "and one more thing I smell 200 times better than you monkey boy"  
  
"WHAT!!! I don't care to be a monkey boy at least I'm not a little weak earthling like yourself" he said lafing  
  
"Whatever you jerk" said Bulma  
  
"Anyway If I l sleep in your room then where will you sleep" he said in a hard voice to hide that he was concerned  
  
"I will sleep here, in this room" she said throwing her self on the bed  
  
"That bed is too hard for you" he said as he shakes her to death just so she can wake up  
  
"WHAT Vegeta I'm tired" she shouted  
  
"Nonsense don't sleep with these stupid flowers" he suggested  
  
"What? Then WHERE the hell!! Do you want me to sleep, Vegeta" she asked folding her arms  
  
{SILENCE}  
  
"You can still use your room, it is still your room WOMAN" said Vegeta standing up facing the other way  
  
{Bulma lets out silent gasp}  
  
"Ok ok can we sleep now because I am very tried I haven't gotten any sleep for 4 whole days" she complain {Taking care of Vegeta of course}  
  
{As they went to the room Bulma grabs Vegeta's hand} {In Bulma's head OMG (oh my god)his knuckles are so hard and masculine, Vegeta began to feel her rubbing his hand and let her continue. You know only for a little while lol}  
  
"DONOT TOUCH ME YOU WEAK OLD WOMAN YOU MIGHT MAKE ME WEAK" he pulled his hand away from hers  
  
"SORRY! God" she whispers  
  
{When they go to the room they went straight to bed}  
  
Bulma , "I'm going to brush my teeth again before I go to sleep"  
  
Vegeta laid down in the bed and Bulma went to brush her teeth when Bulma came back Vegeta was already knock out so she laid right beside him but before she did she again Touch his faces his tail went in the air and he did that evil grin in his sleep  
  
Bulma whispers, "Your soooooooo  
  
"WOMAN your in my face turn to the other side" he suggested  
  
"AhhhH u mother fucker"  
  
Vegeta Lafed at her pitiful anger  
  
While they were sleeping Bulma was moving closer to Vegeta so Vegeta tail wrap around Bulma's waist and push her against him close he then put his right hand under her breast and starting squeezing it. With the other hand entwined with her fingers and put his leg over her Bulma woke up silently and notices that Vegeta was all over her so she move gently from him and went to the shower. Vegeta heard something in the bathroom then notice that Bulma was gone. He got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Bulma, "VEGETA wh  
  
{Vegeta put his hand over his mouth and pushes her against the wall and licks his lips gently staring in her eye}  
  
Bulma Kiss him and they screwed right away  
  
~with every kissed they exhaled in relief that this was finally happening~  
  
As the shower ran Vegeta press Bulma against the wall and she opened up her legs inviting him in ~if you know what I mean~ his tail was around Bulma's waist squeezing her  
  
Bulma let out a nice "finally Yes" of satisfaction  
  
~Vegeta smirked and grabbed her breast while hugging her tight and kissing her passionately~  
  
Vegeta hugged her tight and was kissing her on her neck and making that strong moaning man sounds Bulma was gasping for air because Vegeta was digging in hard and was going fast and Deep. It was nearly time for cumin and Vegeta true sayian Form pop out, he turned, and he had golden hair. Vegeta roared ~like a gorilla~ as he digged through Bulma. She broke all her nail on Vegeta's back and bit his ears but Vegeta didn't even notice.  
  
~Vegeta starts to slow down~  
  
he entered hard but slowly like a heart beat each blow leaving Bulma to gasp in pleasure  
  
He stopped and laid on her. Then he turn back into regular Vegeta and he laid on again her and Bulma pushed him off her and he just walk away and look at her with those evil eyes then Kissed her top and bottom lip and then he left. 


	2. Chapter 2

{Bulma woke up in the tub Very sore and barely walking but she finished her bath and got dress, walking very funny}  
  
"WOMAN!" cried Vegeta  
  
{Bulma got up and was really fed up with Vegeta, she couldn't take it any more}  
  
"Look, Vegeta," she said, "I am not any slu-  
  
"you've felt the frustration of a true sayian" he said looking way insider her eyes, "and you took it so well you've amazed me woman"  
  
{Right when they were about to get it on Bulma's mother came inside seeing Bulma against the wall}  
  
"Bulma come help me put the finishing touches in the Gravity room", she said giggling  
  
"Coming" she said laughing  
  
Vegeta smirked and licked his lips and said, "go {kiss} do {kiss} your {kiss} job {kiss}"  
  
{Bulma lafed and went down stairs but then she picked up the pace because the doorbell rang still walking a bit weird }  
  
~Bulma saw a row of flowers as soon as she opened the door ;behind them was a man~  
  
"Surprise" said the voice of a man  
  
"Why its Yam- -'', said Bulma  
  
"Yes," said the man  
  
"Yamcha", she squealed  
  
~she step up to him squeezed him tight and took the flowers from him. Yamcha Lift her up and spun her around~  
  
"They are so beautiful" she said  
  
~Vegeta smelled the scent of Bulma with a scent of some other sex and ran to spy on her. when he saw what he saw he yelled in frustration at this point all the veins in his head were popping out~  
  
"BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he Yelled  
  
"OMG {Vegeta}" said Bulma, of coarse this was the first time she realized Vegeta said her name  
  
"Oh brother the pip squeak still lives here with you guys? "Asked Yamcha  
  
"he is not a pip squeak and yes he lives here" she rolled her eyes as she told him the 411 "I'll be right back"  
  
{Bulma ran up the stairs very cripple like since she was still sore}  
  
"what the fuck where you doing with that guy"   
  
Bulma entered the room, "Yes Vegeta you called?"  
  
"Nothing, Just wanted to asked if the GR (gravity room) was fixed" he said in a low voice  
  
"Well my mom is putting the finishing touches up - -'' she said b4 getting cut off by Vegeta  
  
"That it all woman," he said staring in her blue eyes, Bulma was turning around to leave. "B4 you leave," He added ~Bulma turned around to see what he was going to say~ "Never mind." He said with a quickness  
  
"you don't mind being alone tonight" she asked "me and Yamcha are going on a date" {in Bulma's head} what am I doing he didn't invite me I mean he still likes me but we decided to stay friends}  
  
"I don't care now get out of my room, your room, whatever" shouted Vegeta turned round and folded his arms  
  
Bulma ran downstairs and said to herself, "he's jealous LOL wow I never saw him jealous b4"  
  
"what are you Lafing and giggling about" he demanded to know as he ran down and chased her  
  
~While Bulma was talking to Vegeta Yamcha invited himself and went in the refrigerator like old times when he was Bulma's boyfriend. Bulma came down and started to talk to Yamcha because Vegeta stop chasing her  
  
Vegeta came down stairs and saw the both of them talking to each other but didn't really give a fuck. he had no SHIRT ON~DREAMY~ and black sweats and a towel over his BUFF shoulder  
  
Bulma, "aww to bad you have to go I will remember dinner at 8 so don't worry"  
  
Yamcha, "what are you talking about Bul  
  
Bulma pushed him outside and gave him a kiss and closed the door  
  
"Boy she sure acting weird but she looked very sexy still" said Yamcha  
  
"he wants to make up" said Bulma in a fake happy voice  
  
"I don't care about you and your stupid relationships I must train" he said walking on the side of her getting her out of his way  
  
~Bulma turned and looked at him funny~  
  
B4 he left out the door he turned around and smirked at Bulma  
  
"WOMAN I know what you're doing you're trying to make me jealous right" he said as he began his sexy evil smirk {he approach her with ease}  
  
"why would u say that" Bulma said Breathless as she walked backward into the stove.  
  
he had her backed up on the stove and his tail brought her close to him Bulma opened her mouth to kiss him but all he did was smell the inside of her mouth  
  
"you smell different in the inside" he sniffed  
  
Vegeta kissed her and moved his head back out of the kiss and watch how Bulma yearned for more he lifted her leg up around his waist and rubbed the head of his dick on her clit  
  
"Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaa honey, Yamcha left and you still haven't help me out the finishing touches on the Gravity room," yelled her mom from outside  
  
Vegeta drop her on the floor and said "go have your date, I'm going to train"  
  
Bulma got up, "Gee Vegeta, you didn't have to throw me on the floor" she said rubbing her ass  
  
He turned around and smirked  
  
{~in Bulma's head~ I LOVE it when he does that*Smirk and drop her on her ass*~}  
  
[Bulma went outside to help her mother with the GR]  
  
"dear, why don't you tell Vegeta?" asked her mom in a real funny voice  
  
"Tell Vegeta what mom" she asked as she picked up the hammer and began hammering  
  
"Tell him that you lov---'' ~she was cut off~  
  
"Is the GR done yet" Vegeta asked and raised his eyebrow while stretching  
  
"Yes, not to much gravity ok Vegeta" said Bulma's mom, "we don't need no more accidents ok"  
  
"When is Dr. Briefs going to install a higher gravity pull?" he asked  
  
"When he doesn't work so late at night" she said packing up the tools  
  
"Mom where are you going" asked Bulma  
  
"I'm leaving" she said, "I'm going to lie down then I'm going to make dinner, your father is staying at the plant to work with some inventors"  
  
"ok bye mom see you later" cried Bulma ~Vegeta began to enter the gravity room~  
  
"Vegeta" said Bulma  
  
Vegeta stop going inside the GR to look at Bulma from her toes go up  
  
"Well woman what in the hell do you want" he yelled  
  
"aaaaaa  
  
"DUM Ass" said Vegeta closing the door on Bulma  
  
"Well I'll be, that was so rude" said Bulma as she stormed off behind her mother  
  
[In GR]  
  
"I love to see her- - No must train" Vegeta thought to himself {In Vegeta Head}~I'm going to forget bout her~  
  
[in the house]  
  
"He must be really mad at me" said Bulma looking at the Gravity hearing Vegeta roar in frustration as he trained 


	3. Chapter 3

{The next day Bulma went on "the date" with Yamcha but, Vegeta didn't even notice because he trained for 2 ½ days straight!!! This set Bulma on fire because the only reason she made up the date was for Vegeta to get Jealous and now he didn't even get to see it.}  
  
~day of the date (Bulma and Yamcha) and Vegeta's second day of training~  
  
~On the Date~  
  
"So, how's the restaurant" said Yamcha drinking wine  
  
"It's quite nice" said Bulma in an uneasy voice  
  
"This is where I was going to- -'' said Yamcha but was rudely interrupted by the waiter  
  
"May I take your order" said the waiter  
  
Yamcha, "ummm yes  
  
"My, my what a Beautiful Madame" said the waiter  
  
"Yeah yea Buddy just back off" said Yamcha  
  
~Bulma giggled because she was very flattered~  
  
~ in GR~  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shouted Vegeta and fell to the floor to sleep.  
  
"What have I done" he whispered to himself, "I've chase away the only human being who loved me  
  
{He lay there to sleep}  
  
{An hour later Bulma took out her cell phone}  
  
"It's just ringing why Vegeta isn't picking up" Bulma whispers  
  
"WOW umm you look great" said Yamcha trying to make Bulma forget about Vegeta  
  
"You told me that when you saw me to go on the date" said Bulma slamming her phone down because no one answered  
  
"I know but I stared at you and you look even better" he said, "want to dance?"  
  
"Actually I have to go my father is coming home early for the first time in weeks and I want to be there" she said bluffing  
  
Yamcha, "really" "YEP" she replied "well aright then, let's go" he said really sad  
  
{When they arrive to the house Vegeta heard Bulma voice from inside the GR and raised an eyebrow}  
  
"Well I guess um this is it" said Bulma in a farewell voice  
  
Yamcha approached her, "I know, one more for old time sake" he pecked her on the lips  
  
"I can't" said Bulma pushing him away, ~SILENCE~ "you know what, come in for something to drink"  
  
{~In Bulma head~ Vegeta will be here any minute now}  
  
"OK" he said  
  
{~Vegeta heard Bulma and got to his feet and limped to the house}  
  
"Bulma, what happened to us don't you loved me no more?" asked Yamcha grabbing her soft hands  
  
"Yes I have friend love for you" she explained, "the one I really lo- - ~Vegeta approached the door but fell in front it stopping Bulma from saying the last words~  
  
~Yamcha and Bulma heard the noise of him falling to the floor~  
  
"There home, Mom and Dad, OMG bye Yamcha ~she pushed him through the backdoor~  
  
"But what will they say I mean I am Yamcha" he bragged  
  
"I want to be along on their arrival" he shouted bye and slammed the door in his face  
  
Yamcha, "well, that went well, SHE still LOVES me" {he went in his car and drove away}  
  
~Bulma opened the front door and saw Vegeta on the ground bleeding~  
  
"Vegeta get up OMG what happened" she said trying to help him up  
  
~Vegeta spat blood on the floor Bulma put Vegeta head on her lap and checked his pulse~  
  
"I love the smell of you" said Vegeta while becoming unconscious  
  
"What did you say" asked Bulma in total shocked  
  
" your scent drives me insane I hate it when your not with me ~he said with his eyes close and blood dripping from his mouth~  
  
"Really so you ~ he picked his head up and kissed her, he was bleeding through his mouth but Bulma sucked his blood anyway ~  
  
"aww, Vegeta why do you train so much its killing you and it also killing me" said Bulma looking at his Blood dripping on the floor  
  
Vegeta let out a groaned so Bulma laid him on the couch and went for tea, ice pack, cloths and started wiping Vegeta blood which was very rich since he was a sayian.  
  
She leaned over Vegeta to reach the bandages her breast were right above his head so he lift his head and bit her nipples  
  
Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaa that hurt you asshole" she screams  
  
"I know you enjoy it", he smirked  
  
{She licked in his ear and whispers next time a little harder baby}  
  
~she start to wipe his sores and wounds~  
  
"Ow woman, watch it" moaned Vegeta {Bulma press the cut harder and he fell to the floor}  
  
{he sat up quickly in pain}  
  
"See now I'm in pain, you like that" he said trying to get up  
  
"No, but" said Bulma, "do you like this {she opened her legs right in front of Vegeta's faces)  
  
"If I only could move ill give you what you're looking for" he said very seriously   
  
"Really, and what is that" said Bulma suspiciously  
  
"How about I show you instead of telling you" he replied with tray confidence "and what the heck are you going to do???"  
  
Bulma began to stroke his tail OOOOO how Vegeta enjoys thathe started getting gully and answered everything she asked  
  
"Vegetaaaaaa, baby, do you enjoy this", she said  
  
"Yes I love it, awwwwwwwww yes" he said {she does It better than chi chi ~just kidding~ authors joke}  
  
~She suddenly stops ~  
  
"Woman, why do you end?" He asked  
  
"Vegeta, if you want this {she opened her legs in front of his face once again ,so close to his face Vegeta made effort to bite it} come and get it" she said very sexy-ish  
  
{She ran upstairs. Vegeta quickly got up and went up the stairs and you know what {happened they had some aggressive sex REALLY AGGERSSIVE with Vegeta being {tired and mad.}  
  
~Vegeta came upstairs the room was empty but Bulma was behind him so his tail picked her up and tossed her in front him~  
  
Gotcha," Vegeta said with a serious face he pushed Bulma to the floor {not hard though}  
  
~There he pulled it out and took off her draws and teased her for a while then when she least expected it he rammed it in and went super FAST AND HARD~  
  
{Bulma had her legs in the air and Vegeta was right in the center of them}  
  
~after an hour an a half he finally finished~  
  
"AH" he said, "AH there" he yelled in satisfaction because Bulma wasn't so tight as b4  
  
~When finish he lay beside Bulma~  
  
Bulma got on top him and said in his ear "MY TURN"  
  
"WHAT?!" cried the sayian  
  
{While she was on top doing her thing the phone rang, it was chi chi}  
  
"Hello is Bulma there" said Chi Chi  
  
"YeSSSS I mean yeah yeah I'm here" said Bulma  
  
"What are you doing Bulma, is Vegeta around there" she asked "Hold on" she drop the phone on the ground  
  
"MMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmmm yeah yeah whose your momma" cried Bulma  
  
~Vegeta looked at her as if she were a psycho, but he loved that psycho~  
  
"No he's not here"  
  
"Who in the Blasted hell is it" Vegeta demanded to know because who ever it was, was slowing Bulma down  
  
~Chi Chi heard a voice similar to Vegeta's~  
  
"Then whose that talking" yelled Chi Chi  
  
"Chi Chi, AAAaaaa, now is not a good time I ll call ~moans~ you in 2 hours ok bye"  
  
{Chi Chi heard a dial tone and was pissed}  
  
Bulma did her thing over and over again till they lay asleep till the afternoon NEXT day  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
{Vegeta had already ate and went with Kakarot to train}  
  
Bulma why is it for the pass 3 days every morning I've seen you walking a bit different" asked her mom  
  
"Well, you know mom, what can I say, the stairs are deadly" she lafed and bluffing 


	4. Chapter 4

{Yamcha came over after Vegeta left to start training ~again~ with Goku}  
  
"Hey Yamcha" said Bulma, "What are you doing here"  
  
"Nothing just eating, Hey remember when I use to come over and you use to make steak dinner for me" he said very sad  
  
"Yes, Yamcha you're scaring me" she said stepping away from him  
  
"it's not fair, me and you, we have history together but now we seem so distant from each other" said Yamcha in a dramatic voice "I still love you Bulma and its not fair that you just left me"  
  
Bulma, "but I don't love you anymore its true me and you go way back from when Goku was a kid Bulma is 3 years older than in my storyon the way to VegetaBulma tried to ignored but when she turned around to see tell the guy off; it was a Blonde, Blue-eye HUNKWHOAhe turned his head around and sees a Bulma look- alike  
  
"Hey look guys a blue head looks like Bulma" he said, "men if Bulma was my girl I give it to her every night"  
  
Vegeta turned at him and he shut upGoku and Tien pat him on the backBACK TO BulmaVegeta un-bottom her pants took them off and rip off her panties  
  
he began to eat her outin Vegeta mind~ what the hell am I doing, what the hell is that he said looking a Bulma Pussy I think I should eat what ever this is he then stopped and gave her a last lick for good luckthey all lafedhe turned to her  
  
"YOU'RE bearing my child" said Vegeta  
  
"WHAT!!!!" said Bulma faking she didn't know  
  
"You knew why you didn't tell me Bulma" he asked  
  
"Well you wouldn't want a child with a weakling and a woman you don't love" she said  
  
"WOMAN you just want me to tell you that I Love you when you already know I do" he shouted  
  
"I love you, I love you there you happy" he whisper like if some one was forcing him to say it "I mean it" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Vegeta you look kind of tried you and Bulma busy last night" said Tien  
  
"What are you talking about" said Vegeta  
  
"Look at your tail its life less all your energy is out that mean either to things either you've trained for a long time got lots of sleep and to eat or you got some nook" he said lafing  
  
"Jealous you don't as often as me and Bulma do" Vegeta shouted  
  
"Whatever lets do this" Tien said  
  
{2 months pass}  
  
~Vegeta came on top of Bulma's pillow~  
  
"Aww yeses" said Vegeta putting Bulma to lay down by his side  
  
"Remember we got that thing with master roushi ok" she said stroking his abs  
  
"Aw yes that perverted freak" he whispered as they lafed at each other  
  
~day of the get together~  
  
"BULMA, whoa you've gotting fatter" said Yamcha, "I should know besides I was the one that use to carry your old weigh around not this much"  
  
"Yamcha stop making fun" she said shyly {Yamcha got over the Bulma and Vegeta thing}  
  
{Vegeta was over at the corner keeping his eyes on his woman}  
  
At the feast Krillin whispered "chi chi you seen Bulma and how thick she is"  
  
"Yes" replied Chi Chi  
  
{Bulma was eating everything in sight}  
  
"Gee I wish Goku where here to enjoy this" said Bulma  
  
"He is" she looked at her stomach and then at Gohan  
  
"Yes my dad is here" said Gohan  
  
"Any way, Gohan how's High School?" asked Bulma  
  
"Well, I have to save a lot of people they know me by the gold fighter and I think some ones on to me other than that schools great" he said stuffing his mouth  
  
"Really? Who" asked Chi Chi  
  
"Videl" he said  
  
"Videl, I've heard of her" said Krillin  
  
"Yes she Hercule daughter" said Gohan, "she's really strong stronger than he is"  
  
"Wow really" ~so would I if I wasn't pregnant~ said and thought Bulma  
  
"By the way Gohan" said Vegeta, "why are you ashamed of showing that you a sayian?"  
  
"I'm not ashamed I just don't want them to think I'm some kind of freak" said Gohan  
  
"You're a dumb ass for hiding what you are" he mumbled  
  
"What was that Vegeta" asked Gohan  
  
"I said you're a - _ {Bulma pulled his tail}"  
  
"Woman that hurts" he yelled  
  
~Bulma lafed at his funny in- pain faces~  
  
~They all began to eat and Bulma beat Gohan, Vegeta and Tien put together in eating food~  
  
"She eats like a true sayian" Vegeta said with pride  
  
"Yes kind of reminds me of chi chi the last time she came here but when she came she was pregnant" said Master Roushi very calmly without realizing what he'd said  
  
"WHAT" said everyone turning to Master Roushi and then Bulma and then Vegeta  
  
"STOP LOOKIG AT ME LIKE THAT BEFORE I BLAST ALL OF YOU TO ABLIVIEN" he shouted (u know who)  
  
{Chi chi took Bulma to the Bathroom}  
  
"You're pregnant Bulma" said Chi Chi with joy for her  
  
"Can't a girl just eat a lot around here?" she said biting down on a big peace of chicken  
  
"Well it looks likes this party is a baby shower as well" said Master Roushi,  
  
Krillin, " Vegeta, I knew you liked Bulma, ever since you guys met, remember in high school you were suppose to go out with Chi Chi and Goku with Bulma"   
  
~Vegeta, looked at him real meanly~  
  
"I guess not" said Krillin in a joking tone  
  
{~inside Vegeta head~ my child a proud child born to a sayian prince to bad it's a half sayian because of Bulma ~Bulma walked in and he looked at her smiling and she noticed~ I hope it looks like its mother}{Goku communicated from the other world to congratulated him}  
  
Goku, ^ "Vegeta why are you smiling"  
  
"KAKORAT cant you stay the bloody hell out of my business you're dead and I can still here you" said Vegeta  
  
Goku, ^"sorry, gosh, take it easy with that attitude what kind of father would you be"  
  
"LOOK I DON"T GIVE A RATASS ABOUT WAT U GUYS THINK" he yelled with immense force  
  
~everyone looked at Vegeta like he's crazy and asked who the hell is he talking to~  
  
{He left outside}  
  
"BULMA, I'm going to train" he said and flew away  
  
"Boy that went well" said Bulma  
  
"Call oolong to see how Gohans doing" said Tien to Chi Chi  
  
"Your right" agreed Chi Chi  
  
(Yamcha sat next to Bulma}  
  
"I'm sorry - - '' said Yamcha it was Goku communicating through Yamcha  
  
"No don't be its ok I understand Vegeta make people say those types of thing" she said  
  
{Vegeta flew into the GR}  
  
"DAMN AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'll show them all how good my child will be, boy or girl" ] {6 months after}~Bulma stomach shows she is pregnant and it's a boy ~  
  
{Vegeta just came from training ~he trains a lot especially when upset he's super buff~ Bulma was asleep}  
  
"Look at her asleep like a true queen" he said as he entered ~he put his head on Bulma stomach and whispers "we have to name you my son, Trunks , Prince Trunks"  
  
Bulma yawned, "Trunks it is"  
  
Vegeta jumped in shock, "huh, Uh look at that fat stupid stomach of yours" ~he was faking that he didn't care  
  
"Come here Vegeta" Bulma put Vegeta hands on the stomach and he felt Trunks Kick  
  
"Bulma what wrong, your belly's moving" he said with fear in his voice very unusual of him  
  
Bulma sighed and said "he's kicking you idiot"  
  
Vegeta lafed with relief and replied "well good boy because if I was in there I would kick you too"  
  
{Gohan came over}  
  
Hey Bulma," he cried  
  
"Hi Gohan, what's up" she said  
  
Came to see my other little brother, he is big" he tapped her stomach  
  
"Yes he is" said Bulma  
  
"Well I going to be off to help my mom" he ran out and blew a kiss at Bulma's stomach  
  
"You look so beautiful honey, and my grandson is going to be one sexy boy with looks of his father" said Bulma's mom patting her stomach  
  
"Hey what about me" Asked Bulma putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Well Vegeta looks better that you" he replied smartly  
  
"WHAT!!! MOM" yelled Bulma  
  
"kiddin"  
  
{9 month}  
  
~It was early in the morning Bulma went to you the bathroom and walk down stairs ~  
  
"Awwwwwww" she yelled  
  
"Woman what's wrong" Vegeta said  
  
"It's time" she said  
  
"I know I know I must train" he said  
  
"NO NO its time to meet Trunks" she said  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" He picked her up and flew to the hospital}  
  
~as he entered no one wanted to pay attention to him~  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww my wife my son" he panicked and said to fellow doctors that were walking right pass him as though he never spoke a word  
  
~.No one wanted to still hear him~  
  
"AWAWAAWAWWWWWWWW" he screamed as the earth started to tremble and the hospital got silence, "someone now to my wife and my son right now" he shouted at the nurses trembling in fear  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta as he said those words "my wife and son" and they kept ringing in her ears  
  
{A Doctor came and put Bulma on a stretcher they hold hands until it was time for her to go in a different room where Vegeta wasn't allowed in because Bulma had High Blood pressure}  
  
{Vegeta call home to Bulma parents and he left the hospital to go home and trained}  
  
~when Bulma came home Vegeta took the baby by the head to pick him up and smelled him~  
  
"Vegeta" BUlma and her mother said smacking him across the faces, "He's little"  
  
~but the baby seemed to enjoy it coming from his dad and all~  
  
{When trunks was 1 years Goten was born}  
  
~Chi and Bulma went shopping~  
  
Chi, "so do you and Vegeta do it often  
  
"No, with Trunks around its hard" she said  
  
"Goten is so little reminds me of Gohan" said Chi Chi, "but I miss my biggest baby of them all Goku" "aaaaaaaaa don't be Goku talks to Vegeta all the time" said Bulma  
  
"Really" said Chi Chi wiping away sudden tears  
  
"yeah he asked for you every time" said Bulma, "he says give you hugs and Kisses but you know Vegeta Sayian Prince this and Sayian Prince that"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
~8 years later Trunks is 8 and Goten 7 and Gohan is now a senior~  
  
"Hey GOhan" said Videl "is your dad name Goku"  
  
"awwaw" said Gohan  
  
"I bet you wonder how I know well my dad is Hercule and you know we have access to every thing around do I decide to dig up on your family"  
  
"He is isn't he, he was the youngest person ever to win a tournament and had the ability to turn gold as my dad said" said Videl putting 2 and 2 together  
  
"Awawa" said Gohan, "ok yeah but don't tell anyone ok I'll do anything"  
  
"Anything ok meets me in the park and I'll tell you what I want ok" said Videl  
  
~Gohan went to pick up Goten~  
  
"GOHAN" said Goten running to his brother  
  
"Chill little Bro I got to go, just came to take you home" he said  
  
"Where are you going on a DATE?" said Trunks  
  
"GOHAN"S GOTTA A DATE; GOHAN GOTTA DATE" sang trunks and GOten  
  
"Awa come on guys" said Gohan  
  
~when Gohan turn around he saw Vegeta Leaving the living room~  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta" said Gohan  
  
"Yes, son of Kakorot" said Vegeta  
  
"Where's Bulma" he asked  
  
"In the kitchen" he pointed  
  
"Bulma hey" he ran up and Gave Bulma a kiss on her cheeks  
  
"Gohan hey so remember what we agree you need to give me private flying lessons" she said  
  
"Okay no problem" said Gohan, "ok I m off to carry Goten home"  
  
"Okay" he said ran out the door and picked up Goten and placed him to the flying nimbus  
  
"After carrying Goten home~  
  
"Gohan and don't stay to long you got to study" said Chi chi  
  
"Ok mom" he and flew close to the city where he walked after because he didn't want people to see him flying  
  
~He arrived at the park and Videl wasn't there~  
  
"Hmmm where is she I can feel her power level" he GOhan  
  
"I'm behind you" said Videl  
  
"O hi Videl" Gohan said while scratching his head  
  
"I tat you were a no show for a minute" she said  
  
"Well I'm here and I got a curfew so tell me what you want" he said  
  
"Well, since you're the gold fighter and the sayian man was your next choice because I read you book cover and I know its you, YOU know how to fly and I want to learn how to do that trick" she said  
  
"Ok ok gee umm it's not a trick" said Gohan and "flying lesson start tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow it is" said Videl, "and don't forget you must go in the tournament because I want to battle that strongest fighter and its not fair If your not there  
  
"Videl, your hair" said Gohan 0  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT" YELLED VIDEL  
  
"I'm, I was just think that is you cut it, It won't getting your face when you fight" said Gohan  
  
~Videl stormed off furiously~ 


	6. Chapter 6

@@ Hey people I m placing my story into the actually Dragon Ball Z @@ @@Series you'll notice I do that often but I always add my little touch@@ @@ To them so just continue reading@@  
  
{Today was the first day of flying lessons; Gohan went to Bulma's house}  
  
"Bulma'' said Gohan very disappointed, "I'm so sorry but- -''  
  
"oh, Gohan I called to see if you were at your house by the way your mom said to go home she has something to tell you, listen I cant take lessons right now but we will real soon ok" she said spotting him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Oh ok" said Gohan with a relief that he wasn't going to spoil it for her  
  
~Gohan flew home~  
  
"Gohan" said Chi Chi, "I have to go out that means you got to take Goten with you  
  
"aww but mom" said Gohan  
  
"Gohan take him he might just be a super practice buddy" she replied  
  
"O yeah he can" he answered liking that idea, "Goten come on"  
  
"Ok Gohan" said Goten flying towards him on the nimbus  
  
~and they flew away~  
  
"You boys be careful now ok" said Chi Chi waving  
  
~ 10 minutes later they reach the spot where the lesson were going to be taking place~  
  
"WOW Gohan what are we doing" Goten said all excited  
  
"Since Videl isn't here I think I' m going to practice with Goten"  
  
~Back at Bulma~  
  
"VegetaAAAaaAA" shouted Bulma  
  
"What woman" he yelled back  
  
"Where's Trunks" she asked with her arms folded tapping her foot  
  
"He was training with his dad" he answered  
  
"Oh hey mom me and dad were having are man to man fight" trunks said all bruised  
  
"Trunks baby are you ok" yelled Bulma  
  
"Of coarse mom I'm a man" he said really sore  
  
"Your not a man yet ok, your still 8 and I want a 8 year old son not a 38 year old man" said Bulma kissing him in the forehead, "now go to your room and et cleaned up for Dinner"  
  
"Vegeta what the hell is your problem, he just a child" she roared right in his face  
  
"I know but Trunk is very strong for his age" said Vegeta  
  
"Ok ok but just don't kill my son" she said wiping off his sweat  
  
"Bulma, when are we going to heir another one" he glance at Trunks Baby pictures, "Never mind"  
  
"What do you mean you want another baby" asked Bulma  
  
"Forget it, I have no type of time I'm training to go to the World Tournament" said Vegeta  
  
~Bulma got undressed in Front of Vegeta~ {Vegeta looks with pleasure}  
  
"It's never ever to late to practice" Bulma whispered in his ear while taking off his shirt  
  
"I know, I know but WOMAN I want to be there safe and sound not around the tournament where something might happen to me" whispered Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta, I have Trunks he takes care of me I mean really good care I feel protected when you and him are around my little son summons a MAN like shadow in my heart he's an 8 years old but he acts older than that" sadi Bulma  
  
"Exactly why he should train" he told Bulma walking away from her  
  
"Aww you jerk you got me again don't worry, I'll get you one of these day" screamed Bulma  
  
{In Vegeta's head}~Women on this planet are so freaking weird I swear it~  
  
~BACK TO GOTEN~  
  
"Ok Goten I want you to come at me with everything you've got" Yelled Gohan at the other side of the mountain (remember Goten can't fly yet)  
  
"Ok Gohan but are you sure" he asked  
  
"Yes, Goten just do it I'll be just fine" said Gohan  
  
"Well, OK" said Goten  
  
"READYYYYYY Set GOO" said Goten charging into Gohan giving him a kick to the stomach  
  
~They started to fight Goten was really good so they took a break~  
  
"Wow lil bro you're pretty good" said Gohan  
  
"Really? Thanks" said Goten really happy  
  
"ok now its going to get harder ok because I'm going to charge up ok?" informed Gohan  
  
"Ok" said Goten  
  
~Gohan Charge up and went Super sayian {gee what was he thinking Goten's only 7} ~  
  
"Ok ready little brother" ask Gohan  
  
"Ok but wait let me get like you" said Goten  
  
"What do you mean" said Gohan  
  
"Like this" Goten charge up and went super sayian before Gohan eye's he was shock  
  
"WOW Goten I didn't know you were sayain already" shout Gohan  
  
"Yeah me and trunk did it while playing around" said Goten, "it really happened with mom but she told me never to do it again so don't tell her"  
  
"Ok" said Gohan, ~WOW mom trains Goten~  
  
"I'm ready now" said Goten  
  
"Some kids' stuff you guys do" said Gohan to himself  
  
"So your brother's a Gold fighter to" asked Videl landing on her aircraft  
  
"Technically yes" Gohan was surprise "wow your hair is real nice"  
  
"You like it" said Videl  
  
"Well I do feel better anyway flying lesson now" she shouted  
  
~Ten minutes of the flying lesson and Goten was flying like a bird in the sky and Videl no where near~  
  
"You've got to concentrate" said Gohan "maybe tomorrow you'll get it more but remember to practice always"  
  
"Your right tomorrow it is" said Videl and she ran to her aircraft and left  
  
"Wow thanks Gohan for teaching my how to fly" said Goten  
  
"No prob Bro" answered Gohan  
  
~just before the tournament Gohan turn 8 and Trunks 9~  
  
**VEGETA**  
  
"What, who dares call the prince of all sayian while resting" yelled Vegeta  
  
**Its me Goku, I'm talking to you in you head**  
  
"Kakorot; Well why the bother?" asked Vegeta  
  
**I get to come the day of the tournament**  
  
"Really the splendid finally I'll get to prove I'm the best" smirk Vegeta  
  
**Please tell the other but I can only stay for one day**  
  
"Fine I will, till then" said Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta who are you talking to??" asked Bulma looking at Vegeta like he need special help  
  
"Goku, he said he'll be here the day of the competition" said Vegeta  
  
"Really OMG I got to tell Chi CHI oh wait till I tell the others" Yelled Bulma  
  
"Well that's my jobs done" said Vegeta to himself  
  
~In school trunks and Goten; their in the same grade because Goten studies extra hard because of Chi Chi so they skipped him~  
  
~At lunch~  
  
"Trunks I'm so hungry" said Goten  
  
"Gee me too" said Trunks  
  
{Finally they sat to eat and next to them sat kegan an older friend of theirs}  
  
"Hey Guys" said Kegan  
  
"Hey" said the both them eating all the food like they hadn't eaten for years  
  
"How's it going Emily?" asked Trunks  
  
"Great, last night we got all into to it" said Kegan  
  
"Into to what" asked Goten, "training"  
  
"No we tried to do it"  
  
~~WHAT~~  
  
"Really cool, can't wait till I'm old enough" said Trunks, "I hear my mom and dad doing it all the time but I pretend to sleep my dad really hurts my mom I hear shouting"  
  
"Well my dad died so I don't hear my mom" said Goten  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure if your dad was around they do it often" said Turnks ponching him in the arm  
  
"Thanks Trunks. SO cool you did it and you're only 13, Kegan" said Goten, "more Details"  
  
"Yeah how do you start that with a girl?" asked Trunks  
  
"Ok we was kissing so then I went down and she wanted me to lick her clit so- -" Kegan stopped  
  
"Wait wait wait, what's a clit?" asked Goten  
  
"Yeah Kegan" said asked Trunks  
  
"I don't know that's why I didn't do it" said Kegan  
  
"O well I don't wan to hear the rest of the story If I don't know what that is" said Trunks  
  
"Well, I'm going to asked my dad so I suggest the only way to find out is if you guys asked yours" answered Kegan  
  
"Hey Goten and Trunks Hi baby" said Emily  
  
"HEY" said Kegan  
  
"OMG" said Goten and Trunks  
  
{IN Goten's HEAD}~men she is sooooooooooooooooooooo hot!!~  
  
{In Trunks Head}~when I know what's a clit I'll surely do it to her If she wants~  
  
{They looked at each other as Kegan and Emily walked away}  
  
Both at the same time: MAN WHAT A BIG BUTT  
  
~back At Bulma's~  
  
"Vegeta, come here" said Bulma  
  
"WHAT WOMAN" he said with his arms folding and a medieval face  
  
"Where the phone book" She asked  
  
"I don't know, WOMAN I'm feeling weird now and my tail's been in the air for the passed half hour so ~he lay in the bed~ come to enlighten me" he begged putting his tail in his face  
  
"Later Vegeta OK I m going to give you the Bulma-nator" winked Bulma  
  
"Is this the Bloody Phone book" he said holding it up  
  
"Yes honey" she ran to him grind on him and went off to the phone  
  
"Woman at least let me just rub the head while you talk on the phone?" he said squeezing her butt  
  
"No Vegeta back off" Bulma ran to the bath room and called chi while Vegeta banged on the doors  
  
"Hello is chi chi there?" asked Bulma, "GO ahead and break the doors Vegeta you'll just wont get none for a month  
  
~Vegeta stop banging instantly~  
  
"Yeah Bulma what's with all the noise" Asked CHI  
  
"That Vegeta and his Tail thing" said Bulma lafing  
  
"Boy I sure remember those days Goku would surely act funny" said Chi  
  
"Speaking about Goku he gets to come to earth for the day of the tournament and fight for that whole day!!" shouted Bulma in Joy  
  
"REALLY!!! Get out OMG MY baby" said Chi Chi  
  
"Well ok CHI CHI I'll let you call everyone and tell them because right about now I want to fuck with Vegeta but I had to tell you the good news first" said Bulma and hanged up the phone  
  
"OK well, I can't wait to tell the boys" said Chi  
  
~Back at school~  
  
Hey daisy" said Goten  
  
~Daisy was 9 years old~  
  
"Hi Goten" said Daisy Blushing  
  
"Gee I was wondering where could I get my books for math" said Goten really confused, "I'm having problems with math"  
  
"Well go to that corner and turn there the office for the books and if your having problems with math I can help you" she answered  
  
"Well great come to my house tomorrow I'll pick you up in front the library" said Goten  
  
"Ok" She said and she turn her head her Golden thick hair let out a smell of furit that was so sweet leaving Goten in a trance  
  
{The bell rung to go home}  
  
"Trunks I'm going to your house" said Goten  
  
"Ok no prob, race you there" said Trunks taking off  
  
"No fair" said Goten and followed Trunks  
  
~Back at Bulma's~  
  
"Vegeta slow down your going faster than usual" said Bulma  
  
"I know, the boys are coming I'm trying to cum b4 they do" Vegeta and Bulma lafed  
  
~Vegeta slowed Downed~  
  
"You know what this is not working so I'm going to stop" said Vegeta  
  
{Right then and there entered Trunks and Goten, They stopped quickly}  
  
"Hey mom, dad in the kitchen NOW" he said running in the kitchen  
  
"Hi Bulma" said Goten running in the kitchen  
  
"Trunks who do you think your talking to" said Vegeta running after them  
  
"Ill go out and hang out the laundry" said Bulma, "MEN" she whispered to her self  
  
"Dad I got a Question so does Goten but he can't asked his dad because he's not around" said Trunks  
  
"Ok" said Goten  
  
"Asked me then" said Vegeta in his very seriously look  
  
"What's a clit" they said together  
  
"WHAT" 


End file.
